Sarek (mirror)
to Michael Burnham, 2256|The Wolf Inside}} |Spouse(s) = |Character Name = Sarek|Caption = in 2256.}} In the mirror universe, Sarek (2165-2295) was a prominent Vulcan diplomat in the service of the Terran Empire during the 23rd century. He was the husband of and the father of , the last Emperor of the Terran Empire from 2277 to 2293 and the only Consul of the Terran Republic from 2293 to 2295. Biography In 2249, Sarek wanted his son to enter the Vulcan Science Academy and eventually follow in his footsteps into diplomacy. However, Spock instead decided to enter the Imperial Starfleet. This led to the beginning of an eighteen year rift between Sarek and Spock. In 2256, Sarek was with a group of rebels led by the who were fighting for freedom from the Terran Empire. He was known as "The ".( ) In 2267, Sarek and Amanda were transported to an imperial conference on aboard the , which had recently come under the command of Spock following his assassination of . After giving his parents a guided tour of the Enterprise, Spock informed his father of his plan to destroy the Terran Empire by seizing the throne and replacing it with a republic. However, Sarek was extremely sceptical of the plan and questioned whether it was logical. In the late 2260s, Sarek was a candidate for the office of Governor of Vulcan. However, the post was given to following Spock's promotion to admiral in 2269 as Empress resented his son's rapid rise to prominence within the Imperial Starfleet. Following Spock's usurpation of the throne in 2277, he met with Sarek in the Kyoto Imperial Palace and informed him that he eventually intended to replace the planetary governors with elected presidents when the Empire was dissolved. Sometime afterwards, Sarek was appointed Governor of Vulcan. By 2281, Sarek was experiencing the early stages of Bendii syndrome, which began to affect his emotional control. This resulted in parts of his knowledge regarding Spock's plan being inadvertently shared with Amanda due to her telepathic connection with him. Amanda contacted her daughter-in-law and told her of her concerns. Marlena immediately told the Emperor, who arranged for his mother to be killed in a shuttle accident. In 2292, Sarek told Spock that he understood why he had killed Amanda but that he never had and never would forgive him for doing so. After Spock's disestablishment the Terran Empire and the proclamation of the Terran Republic in 2293, Sarek was relieved of his position of Governor but was almost immediately elected President of Vulcan. ( ) Later that year, Sarek attended a secret meeting on Vulcan conducted by his son and daughter-in-law where Spock unveiled his plan of Memory Omega and the use of sleeper agents to bring about a new civilization after the fall of the Klingon Empire. Other attendees included Captain of the Enterprise and Captain of the . ( ) In 2295, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance began their invasion of the Terran Republic's territories. On the first day, Sarek surrendered immediately and unconditionally. , the new governor, responded by decapitating him. He dumped Sarek's head as well as his body in the main square of ShiKahr. ( ) Dark Mirror continuity In one permutation of the mirror universe in which the Terran Empire survived into the 24th century, Sarek was an ambassador until the late 23rd century. Spock had transferred off the ISS Enterprise shortly after a transporter accident had brought visitors from the primary universe, and supported a program of reforms until his former Captain framed him for treason and had him executed in 2279. Shortly after Spock's execution, Sarek himself was assassinated by another Vulcan who sought his position. ( ) Spectre Sarek was the Arbiter of the Vulcan Mineral Syndicate, one of the most powerful business lords on . Sarek was assassinated in 2267 by Orion spies during the Empire's mission to annex , and that Kirk destroyed Coridan for its perceived role in the assassination. ( ) Appendices category:mirror universe characters category:terran Rebellion members category:vulcans category:2165 births category:2295 deaths category:governors